Hell Fire Dragon Slayer
by laggohless
Summary: Natsu is enjoying his return from Tenrou Island just like all of his other friends. But every one suddenly stops their celebration as a hooded man walks into Fairy Tail, claiming he's a dragon slayer, What will Team Natsu do about this man, claiming to be dragon slayer. Rated T for later in the story.
1. He left me just like the rest of them

**This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. I'm going on the motto "Go big or go home" so there will be more to this story. I'm also sorry if the chapter is a little short, but as I said, this is my first fan fiction and I will try to get better at it.**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. All Fairy Tail material belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

A teen aged boy had been running around the woods non-stop for days on end, only stopping to eat, or sleep if he absolutely couldn't stand for a second longer. But right know he was sprinting through the forest at full speed, with only one thought in his mind.

"Where are you!", the boy yelled angrily out to his father. It had been days since he had seen him, and he was starting to get worried. This wasn't a new occurrence for him, his father was always leaving for days at a time. But this time his father just left without saying a word.

"_It isn't like him to just leave like that._", the boy thought. He stopped and started to lean against a tree, only to be carried away by the thoughts of the events of what happened the night before his dad bailed on him.

"You have done well in your training my son. You have exceeded all my expectations and aspirations of what I wanted you to be. But now, I can no longer help you on your journey. You will need you to find a man named salamander. He will be the key to finishing your training."

The boy looked sarcastically at his dad. "Ya whatever. I'll do it when I feel like it.", though he wasn't telling his dad everything that he felt.

_Ya right old man, like a salamander would be able to help me in training. You must be going crazy from the old age._

His father saw right through his thoughts and explained his intentions to the boy.

"The salamander is just like you. He has been what you have been through, and has grown far more powerful than you could imagine. He's had experience that you need to reach your full potential, and, quite possibly to surpass him."

The teenager looked up at his father with a more serious look on his face now. "Are you being serious Father." said the boy. He was still skeptical about what his father was saying.

"I would never lie to you my boy. All I want is for you to be the best you can be. "

The boy sighed and took his father words as teachings this time. He didn't want to disappoint his father and he had agreed to start his quest when he felt he was ready to leave his father.

The boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the bright blue sky. He knew what his father wanted him to do, and he didn't want to disappoint him, even if he wasn't going to see his father again. So the boy went back to his home, packing everything he might need, and especially not forgetting his belt that his dad had found him years earlier. Once he had everything he needed, and nothing more, he turned around and left his home, since he could remember, looking for a man that his father trusted to finish his training.

**Salamander.**

**Thanks for reading all the way through my first chapter. I would've liked to start the story in Fairy Tail, but I didn't want o write this chapter in the middle of the story so I decided to put it at the beginning.**

**I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP, and I will try to make it more entertaining next time.**

**Anyways I hoped you liked it and I would appreciate some feedback on how I can improve my writing. Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	2. Noboru Atlas

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. All fairy Tail material belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail for Team Natsu. As usual, Natsu and Gray were fighting, bringing all the other guys into their fight, knocking over Erza's cake in the process Making her join the fight. Lucy was sitting with Levy at the bar talking about the latest books they've read and other book wormy stuff while Mira rambled about cute Natsu and Lucy would be together. Happy, as he normally would be was offering a fish to Carla, getting no where in his progress of love for Carla. Everything seemed normal for them. But soon in the near future, they were going to have, lets say a change in their normal habits.

The teenage boy couldn't believe his ears. He had heard that Natsu had come back from his seven year disappearing act. When he had heard that they passed away after an unlucky encounter with Acnologia, he was a mess. He couldn't believe that Natsu, the most powerful dragon slayer there was, was defeated by a dragon. It brought him anger, among other things towards his father who had thought that the great salamander could have helped him.

But after hearing about their safe return, he was overflowing with joy. Salamander hadn't lost to the dragon yet, knowing that he himself would have been gone forever if he had faced Acnologia. He knew that he could still fulfill his fathers wishes and meet Natsu, his biggest role model after his dad left.

He had heard stories of the salamander cross the land like the wild fires he started, though not all of them good stories. Most of the stories were of how he destroyed one thing or another. but there was the odd story here and there about how he defeated the Oracion Seis, or how he had beaten up Phantom Lords Gajeel Redfox. Natsu was certainly a sight to behold, especially for the young teenager, now making his way to Fairy Tail, to find the long lost Natsu Dragneel.

It was later in the evening of the day the Tenrou team got back to Fairy Tail, when a strange hooded teen aged boy walk into Fairy Tail. Everyone in the guild stopped, and stared at the boy expecting him to do something. The boy at the front door wore a navy blue coat with white trimmings that ended at his knees, with a hood that was put up so you couldn't see the upper half of his face. It was zipped up from his waist to half way up his chest so you could just see the start of a white, V-neck shirt, with a navy blue trim. On his bottom, he wore light grey sweats, ending half way down his shins and tightened at the top and bottom with navy blue ribbons. The boy his self was lean, but fairly well built, and of average height. He also had lightly tanned skin, and raven black hair that ended half way down his neck and was roughly swept over to the right, just going below his grey and blue tinted eyes. But the thing that stood out most about the boy was that he wore a wide, white piece of cloth, that look similar to Natsu's scarf but with stitching's, tied backwards around his waist. He let the two ends of the belt dangle between his legs, almost reaching the ground.

The boy at the front starting searching around the guild for anyone who might resemble what he thought Natsu Dragneel might look like. But no one there looked liked a great, almighty dragon slayer. _Well I guess I should start asking people where he is. _The boy thought to himself. He was about to walk to the bar to start asking when a soothing voice spoke to him.

"Hello there, and welcome to Fairy Tail. How can we help you?", a white haired bartender was coming out from behind the bar to greet the strange boy that had walked into Fairy Tail.

"Hi. I heard about the safe return of your members that returned from facing Acnologia, and I was wondering if Natsu Dragneel is here?", the boy almost sounded nervous, afraid that Natsu might not be here after all.

"Oh, well in that case let me just send him up to the bar. I'll try to get him up there soon but he can be very stubborn sometimes.", the bartender was talking to the boy in the sweetest tone, like she was a mother talking to her 5 year old kid.

"Alright, thanks." he said

"I'm just curious", said the bartender, "but what is your name?"

"I'm Noboru Atlas", he replied, with a small grin creeping up on his face. Noboru walked up to the bar, and sat down, taking off his hood while he was waiting for the, sweet, kind hearted bartender to go get Natsu. He was exploding with joy on the inside, trying not to show so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. It was finally happening. He was going to meet his childhood hero, the great Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. He was startled when the bartender walked up behind him and asked,

"It's Noboru isn't it?", the boy nodded with heart racing, swearing it almost stopped because of the bartender, "I've got Natsu for you.", The bartender turned around to face Natsu, "Now Natsu, behave yourself, and don't scare our guest away, you got it."

"Yes, I know Mira. I'll be on my best behavior."

"Good,", she turned to Noboru again, "Here he is. My name is Mira, and if you need any help just call me back up to the bar, OK?", Mira had a smile on again, confusing Noboru how she could change her mood so fast. She just then, seemed angry and about to burst at Natsu.

"I will, thank you Mira." He looked at Natsu with the happiest look on his face when Mira had left. It was finally time to start the last part of his training, finally time to live up to his father's standards.

"So what do you want with me kid. I got other things to do." Natsu asked bitterly.

"My father sent me to find you, he said you could help me with something he couldn't do".

"And what would that be?"

"He said you could help me finish my training as a…." Noboru stuttered, looking at Natsu who was becoming more impatient by the moment.

"As a what? Like I said before, I don't got all day"

Noboru swallowed his pride and just spit it out. "He said you could help finish my training as a dragon slayer." The whole guild stopped what they were doing and stared at Noboru, with jaws, nearly hitting the floor.

_Did I do something wrong already, _Noboru thought. But without warning, the whole guild jumped up and cheered, as they all started to crowd around him. He was never the one to like being with large groups of people. It's not like he didn't like people, he was just, shall we say, socially awkward.

"Another dragon slayer with us. Three was a lot but four is a new record" the guild screamed in unison.

"Wait. WHAT!" Noboru look at the guild surprised, "But I'm not actually part of your guild. I just came here for Natu's help."

Natsu replied with his classic childish grin on his face, "Well you're one of us know kid, and it's not looking like you get much say in the matter".

**I hope you enjoyed my second chapter. I've decided to make this a ten chapter series, but there will be no definite interval between posts. I will try to post a new chapter ASAP, but I do have other things to do that might delay a post.**

**I also hopped you noticed the NaLu hint I threw in there at the beginning. I tried to make this chapter a little longer to, but submit a review if it's to long, short, or if I can improve my writing.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you will the next chapter.**


	3. Welcome to the Guild!

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. All Fairy Tail material belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Noboru was still in shock that Fairy Tail had accepted him with barely a seconds thought, let alone accepting him, knowing nothing about him except his name. He wasn't complaining though, he was glad that he finally had a place to come to, after wandering aimlessly for the past seven years. He got his guild mark, not long after his initiation, which involved a few pranks from the guys, and a lecture from some of the girls and the older members. His mark was placed on the lower, left side of his neck, just barely visible when his hood was up.

"Hey Noboru, come party with us!" Cana walked up to him carrying a barrel of booze

"I'm alright Cana,' I think I'm just going to relax for a little bit," Noboru was good with names, and had already memorized all the names of everyone in the guild, "we HAAAVE, been partying for the last 5 hours."

"Fine, be that way. That means more booze for me." She walked away, stumbling a little bit, just on the edge of tipsy and full on wasted. _It's only been five hours and I'm already starting to love the guild, _He thought, as a small grin crept onto his face.

Master Makarov seemed to notice his new child's joy, and enthusiastically said, "I see you are enjoying yourself so far, though I'm not surprised you're tired already. Most outsiders can't keep up with us. It will take time to catch up to our pace."

Noboru looked behind him. Everyone seemed to sneak up on him from behind, and every time it scared to crap out of him, "Oh, h-hi master," he was panting while he spoke, still trying to lower his heart rate, "thanks, I guess, for being so accepting of me off the bat, before today I had no intention of ever being in a guild, nor had I ever thought that people could be so kind to strangers."

"Well, that is the Fairy Tail way. We are always looking for new members, even some of our previous enemies have joined us." Makarov paused, with a big, goofy grin on his face before continuing to speak to Noboru, "One of my greatest teachings, that you shall never forget, is that yesterday's enemy, can become tomorrows ally."

Noboru nodded slowly at his new masters words, making sure to never forget them, and take Makarov's teachings to heart. "I will follow your guidance master. Thank you for giving me my first lesson in Fairy Tail." He bowed slightly towards his master.

"Hahahahaha, oooh thats precious, you're being way too formal kid. We may need to kick out because of it." Natsu starting nudging the poor boy's shoulder.

"Natsu, don't be so hard on the poor kid, he's been here less than a quarter of a day and he's already been through to much for one person to handle, IN A DAY." Lucy joined Natsu and Noboru. She was looking at Natsu with a small smile on her face before turning to Noboru. "Don't let Natsu push around like that Noboru. If he's giving you to much trouble, don't be afraid to punch him directly him the mouth."

Noboru's mouth dropped, wondering how she had managed to keep a straight face while saying that.

"Of course you can always ask me or Erza to deal with him, if you need our help."

Norobu said nothing, but instead slowly nodded, trying not to laugh at what Lucy had just said, with a straight face the the whole time. It got to the point where he couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing and rolling around on the floor. "I-I-I'm s-so sorry L_Lucy. It's to hard not to laugh at that when you said it with a straight face" He finally settled down after a good minute of laughing, "Hitting someone just cause seems to harsh, given that I barely know him."

Nastu took this as a challenge, just looking for another excuse to fight. "What, are you scared of me kid?" He was trying to provoke the new comer when he suddenly felt an impact on his face, sending him flying across the guild.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anyone other than master send him flying that far. He's good, especially for his first hit on Natsu." Gray was in awe of the balls this kid was carrying. No one this new has every had the guts to hit Natsu that hard.

Norobu seemed to be smiling a full smile know, "You know what Lucy, I think I like your idea of dealing with him better", he started to chuckle, he had barely been their for 5 hours and he was starting to adapt to their way of life, though he was a dragon slayer, and he was quick to adapt to any situation. But it still felt like these people were rubbing off on him extremely fast on him.

"Hey what was that for?" Natsu was whining in the corner that Norobu sent him flying to.

"You said I was scared of you so I hit you. Think of it as my way of challenging you to a fight Natsu."

Natsu stopped whining and took his challenge to heart, "Alright kid, if you think you can beat me I won't hold back against you."

"Come on guys. Do you have to fight right here in the guild hall". Wendy was trying to stop the fight that was about to break out in front of her.

"You should be used to his already squirt, plus, I wanna see our new fellow dragon slayer's power for my self". Gajeel seemed happy right now, which was a rare occurrence for him.

"I guess you're right Gajeel," Wendy sighed knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop the fight, but she never really could stop a fight in this guild. She herself started to smile. Even though she didn't want a fight to break out, she did want to see how much power this new dragon slayer had.

Norobu threw off his jacket, just leaving him in his white v-neck, light-grey pants, navy blue sandals, and belt/scarf tied around his waist. "I won't hold back either Natsu". Those were the last words spoken between the two dragon slayers before the fight started. Natsu tried to throw off his opponent by throwing a flaming right hook to his cheek, but Norobu seemed to be able dodge Natsu's attack and kick him in the middle of his back.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu sent his attack at Norobu. Everyone gasped, seeing Natsu pull out one of his power house moves. They all expected Norobu to be passed out when the smoke cleared up, but what they saw, nobody could have expected.

"Fire dragon, fire wall!" Norobu did have to admit that Natsu was strong, but he felt that he could hold his own against him. "Fire dragon, Atlas fist". His attack sent Natsu flying out of the guild, rolling into the chicken coop they had outside. It was a hard hit from Norobu, but it didn't take Natsu long to get back up.

By the the time he did get back up though, Norobu had already exited the guild and was preparing his next attack. "Fire dragon..."

Natsu was quick to retaliate, "Fire dragon..."

"ROAAAAR!" they both attacked in unison.

There was a giant smoke cloud that could seen all the way from the chapel in magnolia. The guild inside, all had their jaws dropped to the floor. Nobody could hold up to Natsu that well before. This new dragon slayer of theirs was extremely, EXTREMELY powerful. As they all waited for the smoke to clear up, they started placing bets on who won the fight.

"100 jewels on Natsu!"

"200 on Noboru!"

"200 on Natsu!" Cana, Macao and Wakaba were the first to place bets. Mira as usual was the one running the bets, and she was having trouble on the heavy stream of bets that were coming her way.

"1000 on Natsu!"

"50 jewels on Natsu!" As the last of the bets were coming in, the smoke cleared up, and what people saw was incredible. Both Noboru and Natsu were on the ground panting, and smiling of the "success" of their fight. Everyone moaned when they saw the results, being forced to take the money they bet back.

"Well that'll do it for me, I'm ready to crash for the night." Noboru was laying down with his hands on his stomach.

"Ya. Me too. Good job today kid." Natsu said this in a quite praising tone, "How 'bout we start training tomorrow eh?"

"Ya sure, I'll see you tomorrow then Natsu".

**I don't have anything to say other than that I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of my story, and if you have any feed back, put it in a review. Also I forgot to mention that they are in the guild they had before the grand magic games, just in case any one was confused.**


	4. Training Begins

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Any Fairy Tail material belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

It was about 5am in the town of Magnolia, when Noboru heard a loud knock on the door. "Go away, it's too early in the morning to get up", he tuned over in the bed and stuck his head under a pillow, "and besides, I have training in the morning. I need to rest."

Natsu barged in to wake up Noboru. "Duh, I know you have training, that's why I'm waking you up!"

"Natsu, you can't just..." Noboru stopped in himself from continuing, realizing that this was Natsu's house.

"I can't what?"

"It's nothing. Thanks for letting me stay at your house tonight. I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem, I usually sleep at Lucy's house anyways," Natsu remembered why he came here, and started a different conversation with Noboru, "Anyways, you ready to start your first day of training, I had Happy set us up all the training exercises you'll be doing today."

Noboru sighed, "Why are we starting so early in the morning?"

"Cause, we need to maximize your training time, isn't that obvious?"

""Fine, just give me a minute to wake up completely," Noboru started getting out of bed, and wobbled when he stood up. He was never a morning person, but he made an exception today because Natsu was generous enough to train him.

"I don't see why you want me to train you, you seemed to do well without my help," Natsu was confused why Noboru wanted his help, especially after he held his own in their fight last night.

"I don't know why either, just that my dad told me to ask you for help before he left," Noboru frowned at the memory of his dad leaving him, but he repressed that memory, and proceeded to walk out the door with Natsu. He seemed to be repressing the memories of his dad leaving.

"That reminds me, who was your dragon. I mean, which dragon trained you," Natsu seemed genuinely curious about this topic.

"Atlas, my father's name was Atlas. He would always talk about Igneel, I think they were pretty good friends according to how highly he spoke of Igneel".

"Igneel was my father," Natsu said, "That must mean that our parents were pretty close."

"Ya, I guess they were, although it's a weird story of how he knew about you."

"Really, I did wonder how he knew about me actually, tell me the story".

"Well, he said that 400 years ago, a time portal opened up and he went to the future to kill all humans on the earth, but then you showed up, claiming to be Igneel's kid, and you to defeated the other 6 dragons he came with". Before Natsu could respond, they made it to training grounds Happy had set up.

Happy noticed them approaching and greeted them, "Hey guys, are you ready to start training?!"

"Yep," Natsu replied, "You get everything set up that I asked you to?"

"Aye sir! Everything you asked for is here".

"Good job happy, here's a fish for your good work". and with that happy disappeared. "The first exercise of the day will be trying to defend yourself against a barrage of falling boulder's".

"Ok, w-wait what?!" before Noboru could say anything else, he was run over by a stampede of boulders, breaking most of the first wave before the second wave overpowered him. "God damn it, you bastard," Noboru was cursing at Natsu while being run over by all the boulders.

"You wanted to train with me, so this is my way of training. If you want to drop out, you can but I will never let it down".

"NEVER!" Noboru screamed and with one burst of flames from his body, he destroyed all the boulders coming towards him. A ear to ear grin crossed his face when he completed the task. "Alright Natsu. What's n…," before he could finish, a tree came swinging towards him, but he was not fast enough to put out his hands to stop the tree, and it sent him flying 50 yards away from where he was.

"Gotta think fast kid," while he was saying this, he started throwing tree's at Noboru, who this time, was able to punch most of the tree's out of his way.

_What's next? _Noboru was scanning his surroundings for his next challenge, but nothing came. He started to relax a bit when he was hit from behind by another wave of boulders.

"Don't let your guard down kid". Natsu's barrage of training exercises went on for the next couple of hours before Lucy, Wendy and Gajeel showed up. Wendy felt bad for the new dragon slayer.

"Natsu being rough on the new guy. I hope he's alright".

"He'll be fine. It looks like he's just as stubborn as Natsu, so I'm sure he'll find a way through Natsu's 'Training'," Lucy tried her best to stop Wendy from feeling bad for Noboru.

Natsu finally noticed his friends had showed up and stopped throwing tree's at Noboru. "Hey guys, where have you been all day?"

"We were at the guild placing bets on if you would kill the new kid or not, and by the looks of it, he's just about ready to kick the bucket". Gajeel seemed to take joy in watching the new kid suffer. Not because he liked seeing people get hurt, but because the new kid should know how they felt when they had to train hard.

"Help me," a raspy voice could be heard from the pile of boulders. Instead of going to help Noboru, everyone just started laughing at him. Noboru sighed at his new 'friends', and un-buried himself from the pile of heavy items on top of him.

"That all for today kid. You did good," Natsu patted Noboru in the back, and walked him over to the others who were watching.

"Thanks, but I don't feel anything but pain running through my body right now".

"That's how you should feel, ready to brake the second someone pokes you".

"I guess," Noboru sighed at Natsu's words, knowing that's what he felt like. Ready to fall over at a moments notice.

"Fuuuuuuu", Lucy voice could be heard from the groups of others that Natsu and Noboru were walking to.

"What wrong Lucy?" Natsu probably already knew the answer to his question, but he asked anyway.

"My rents due next week,"

"Then lets go on a job,"

"You're busy training Noboru, aren't you?" Lucy did need to go on a job, but she felt like she couldn't just leave Natsu behind.

"He can come with us," Natsu suggested

"That's nice of you to offer, but I can stay behind if you need to go on a job". Natsu considered his idea, but Natsu being as stubborn as he is, insisted that Noboru came with them on a job with them.

""Fine, if I must come I will," Noboru sighed and agreed to Natsu's request.

"Great!" Natsu yelled to no one in particular, "Lucy and I will go get Erza and Gray, you and Wendy can go get some rest. We'll meet at the guild at noon tomorrow".

Noboru started to walk back to Natsu's house, already starting to prepare himself for his for is mission.

Hoped you enjoyed, tune in for the next chapter whenever I decide to post it.


End file.
